galaxiafandomcom-20200223-history
Inixis
Inixis is the most isolationist nation in the Trifecta- it's extremely rare that anyone ever comes or goes from their swift little skyland. The only time anyone leaves is when they're being paid to install Inixian technologies, and the only time anyone's allowed in is if they have a problem they somehow can't solve themselves. To that end, most of the people who actually get to go in are Freelancers, and their tales tend to be considered wild and unreliable. What is reliable is that the Inixians are, hands down, the most skilled and knowledgeable people short of the Solarwind Fleet or the Neo-Earth Federation when it comes to renaissance technologies. The problem with the Inixians' supposed mastery over pre-Wars equipment is that they're not very keen about sharing.. Anything. They're pretty good at repairing stuff certainly, they import a lot of parts which can only be made by the MDR Factory in Kosnyjek, and they live in a beautiful mostly intact pre-War city, but that's about the extent of their existence. They have yet to demonstrate any real innovation or ability to build new things on their own- no weapons, no vehicles, computers, nothing- if they have it, they're not telling anything anything about it. Even their greatest achievement, PNet, is made wholly with modern day technologies, no advanced renaissance stuff. It's become common belief that they're living a lie, that all their bluster and claims to expertise are just a ruse, that they're just patching together old wrecks like everyone else. Still, they don't get harassed very often, either by the nations they deal with or the more hostile nations who are out to get everyone.. Based on information collected from a few hundred Freelancer stories, the following information represents the leading theories as to how Inixis actually works. They are believed to be an extremely segregated, pluto-technocratic culture: only those with high intellectual capacity and extensive educational backgrounds are fit to rule, and the rest are there to serve. Debate still exists, but it is believed that segregation is done at an intellectual level rather than issues of race, religion, or gender; the brilliant are at the top and the dull at the bottom. The genii spend their days pouring over ancient literature and knowledge, while the mediocre masses toil away to keep Inixis going. Nobody knows who's in charge, if anyone at all, the best guess is that there's some sort of tribunal made up of the oldest, smartest, and most decorated scientific personnel, but stories abound that these scientists are almost always at odds with each other, always fighting for grants and initiatives and recognition- leadership hierarchies are supposedly capable of lasting for years at a time only to be completely changed in a matter of hours, followed by two week of peace and then another violent upheaval, as the assorted eggheads work to have their competitors and rivals killed or discredited. The only stories about how utopian Inixis is come from the Inixians themselves. But even if they're a bunch of crackpots who force anyone with an IQ lower than 120 to do all the most menial tasks in the hopes of contributing to and reaping the benefits of establishing a new golden age of progress, they have succeeded in making a handful of useful developments which makes them valued contributors to the whole of modern civilization. Hunter's gear, PNet, IMC Kits, some of the best computer software available, dozens of engineering principles and hundreds of devices that make modern machinery possible; really about the only fields they haven't made progress in are the various schools of magic, which they eschew for reasons that only they know. They don't even engage in magineering, it's all pure science. Or at least, that's what they'd have the rest of the universe believe. More than a few scholars claim it's just not possible for them to be completely magic-less, especially given that their skyland is kept afloat by it. Regardless of what secrets they're hiding or pretending to hide, one thing has, repeatedly, proven true: going to war with Inixis is a terribly bad idea. They don't have the most powerful military by any means- in fact they barely have a military force at all- but what they lack in manpower, training, and various other amenities that most people like to have before traisping off to fight, they make up for with pre-Wars defensive emplacements which are powerful enough to turn the most powerful modern battleships into flaming chunks of wreckage in a matter of minutes. Starving them out through blockades has never been successful, and while they rather like the money they get from international business it's questionable if they actually need it. This doesn't mean they're impossible to assail, just that any attempt to successfully invade is going to cost a lot more than anyone actually wants to spend. Uwibami Back to Main Page